Unexpected Development
by Queen of Locked Hearts
Summary: Robin asks Raven to hangout when they're alone in the tower. One shot lime. Rated T just in case. This is my first story so leave reviews please.


Raven's POV

It started innocent enough, I was sitting on the couch reading while Robin was flipping through the Tv channels.

"Just pick something already".I said with a slight annoyance in my voice due to the continuous noise. He had almost gone through every channel we had. He had asked me to hang out with him since Beastboy and Cyborg had gone to some video game convention for a few days and Starfire has gone to Tamaran for some holiday. I hadn't bothered listening and I didn't have anything better to do so I and I had started spending more time together after the whole Trigon incident. Even though I know everyone in the tower cares about me Robin is the only one who actually understands me. After beast boy and Cyborg told me what Robin had done to save me my feelings toward him started to change. I pulled my eyes away from my book to look at Robin. He wasn't wearing his uniform and this isn't the first time I've seen him in casual clothes. What amazes me is how good he can look in a red t-shirt and a pair of black jeans of course he still had on his mask. I looked down at myself. I guess that's something of his that's rubbed off on me. I was wearing the clothes Robin had brought for me once. It was a black v-neck with a silver raven on it and a pair of dark high waisted jeans. Of course I still had my cape on...

Robin had broken me out of my thoughts when he said "Hey since nothing is really on you want to watch a movie instead."

I shifted my eyes from my book and closed it setting it down next to me. "Sure why not." I gave a shrug before stretching my arms. I stretched a little to hard and let out a slight moan. Robin gave me a look. I could tell that his eyes had an emotion I couldn't decipher they were hidden behind his stupid mask ,but I chose to ignore it.

"So this nice isn't it?" Robin asked me as he got up to put some action movie on. Then he came back to the couch and sat closer to me this time. He did that cheesy thing in movies where the guys put his arm around the girl. I raised my eyebrow at him.

"Seriously Robin? Is this your way or flirting?" I said with a slight laugh in my voice.

"Why would I need to flirt with you Raven. I know that you already like me."

I scoffed at his remark." And what makes you think I like you?" Robin just laughed then he moved closer towards me. "If you didn't like me we wouldn't be sitting right here with me about to kiss you." He said with a small smirk on his face as he leaned closer.

"And what makes you think I'll let you kiss me" I said leaning away with a little half smile on my face. "I know that your feelings towards me have changed recently. You like me and you wanna kiss me too." He said staring at me with that smirk still on his face and sadly it was true I did like him and wanted to kiss him so badly, but something was holding me back. Even though we had defeated Trigon and I had better control over my emotions, there was always a doubt that I had about while I was lost in my thoughts he kissed me. It was soft and warm he didn't try to force his tongue inside. It was an innocent and sweet kiss.

"Your expression is so cute right now" Robin said as he pulled away from my face. I was still shocked so I didn't say or do anything.

"Well if it was that good maybe we should do it again" Robin said with a smirk leaning in again. This time I got up to move away ,but he pulled me back down. So now I'm almost sitting on his lap. "You're so cute" he says as he starts to kiss my neck.

"Hey wait wh-what are you. What do you think you're doing!" I say getting up while flipping my hood on so he couldn't see my face.

"Where are you going?" Robin says with an honest disbelief. As I walk over to the door. I hear him get up and before I know it he's right behind me. He pulls my hood down and starts placing small kisses on my neck I guess in an attempt to stop me from leaving and it was working. There's no way he could've known but the spot on my neck he was kissing was extremely sensitive. His breath was hot against my neck I started feeling weak in at my knees. I turned around to face him, he was radiating an emotion I hadn't encountered before. Not feeling like I could resist anymore.

He kissed me again, but it was different from the first kiss this kiss was full of passion and suddenly I figured out what that emotion was earlier it was lust. He continued kissing me I couldn't help myself so I put my arms behind his neck and pulled him closer to deepen the kiss as he wraps his around my waist. My hands moved on there own as he started to leave a trail of butterfly kisses down my neck. I run my hands through his hair.

"Look who starting to get into it now and I thought you didn't like me" Robin said looking at me with a devilish smile as he moved his hands to my hips and then squeezes my ass a little. I leaned into him and placed my hands each side of his face pulling him into another deep kiss.

"Would you just shut up" I said before he recaptured my lips kissing back then ending the kiss by biting on my lower lip. I let out a moan as I leave my own soft kisses on his face. He kisses me once more and leads me back to the couch. He sits down and puts me on his lap, Robin resumes leaving kisses on my skin, but this time it felt different after each kiss my skin began to feel hotter. I started to grind against him and pick his face up for another kiss. He starts french kissing me and slides a hand under my jeans. The kiss turned into a battle for dominance as I brought my hands under his shirt and started to trace circles on his abs.I can feel Robin's erect penis rubbing up against me through my jeans.

Suddenly there was a loud crash. I was so startled that I immediately jumped off of Robin. Looking around we see that is was that silky and that he had knocked over Robin's coffee mug from earlier. Feeling very embarrassed about what had just taken place I did the most logical thing I could think of. I grabbed my books and teleported to my room without saying a word.

Robin sighed "Thanks for that silky" he said glancing at the broken mug he had to clean up. Before standing up Robin realized he still had a raging boner from his previous sensual encounter. "Well I'd better finish this one out I'm gonna have to clean up anyway." Robin grabbed his cock and started rubbing it vigorously "oh fuck Raven"

Robin's POV

Raven was sitting on the couch reading next to me while I was flipping through the Tv channels.

"Just pick something already" she said. To anyone else it would have sounded like her normal monotone voice but I could tell there was a slight annoyance. Probably due to the back and forth with the channel's. I had felt Raven move her eyes from her book to look at she looked back down at her book I noticed that she was wearing the clothes I had gotten her. It was a black v-neck with a silver raven on shirt had stopped right above her bellybutton and she had on the pair of dark high waisted jeans that hugged her curves. I wish she would take off that damn cape that hid her body on most occasions.

The silence in the room was killing me so I had decided to speak up "hey since nothing is really on you want to watch a movie instead."

Raven shifted her eyes from the book she was reading and closed it. "Sure why not." She gave a shrug before she stretched I took the opportunity to glance over her body, she let out a slight moan. I looked at Raven wishing I was the reason she was making that sound.

"So this nice isn't it?" I asked getting up to put on an action movie. I came back to the couch and sat closer to her and put my arm around was obviously shocked by my sudden gesture because she raised her eyebrows at me.

"Seriously Robin? Is this your way or flirting?" She said with a slight laugh in her voice which I enjoyed.

"Why would I need to flirt with you Raven. I know that you already like me."

She scoffed at what I had said."And what makes you think I like you?" I had just laughed at her before I moved closer. "If you didn't like me we wouldn't be sitting right here with me about to kiss you." I said with a smirk on my face that I knew would annoy the hell out of her as I leaned closer.

"And what makes you think I'll let you kiss me" Raven said leaning away with a little half smile on her face. "I know that your feelings towards me have changed recently. You like me and you wanna kiss me too." I replied staring at her with the smirk still on my face. She hadn't moved so I kissed her. It was a soft kiss. I didn't try anything because I knew it was her first.

"Your expression is so cute right now" I told her pulling away from the still hadn't moved or said anything.

"Well if it was that good maybe we should do it again" I said teasing her with a smirk while leaning in again. This time she moved away from me ,but my reflexes were too fast and I ended up pulling her back down to me. Raven was almost sitting on my lap. "You're so cute" I say as I make my way to her neck and start kissing her.

"Hey wait wh-what are you. What do you think you're doing!" She says getting up flipping her hood on to hide her face. I frowned slightly she didn't see because of the hood. She was going to distance herself from me.

"Where are you going?"I say with concern as she walks over to the doors. I get up from where I was sitting and thanks to all of my training my footsteps were silent and I was behind her in a few steps. I yanked her hood down and started placing small kisses on her neck. Trying to stop her from leaving and it was was shaky. She turned around to face me. She looked gorgeous.

I kissed her again, this time full of passion and lust. I continued kissing her until she put her arms behind my neck and pulled herself closer to deepen the kiss.I slid my arms under her cape to wrap them around her waist. As I started to leave a trail of butterfly kisses down her neck. I felt her run her hands through my hair.

"Look who starting to get into it now and I thought you didn't like me" I said looking at her with a slightly devilish smile moving my hands to her hips. Then to her backside as I squeezed her ass a little. Raven leaned into me, placing her hands on either side of my face pulling me into another deep kiss.

"Would you just shut up" she said before I recaptured her lips ending the kiss by biting on her lower lip a let out the most amazing moan while leaving soft kisses on my face. I kiss her once more then I led her back to the couch. Sitting down I place Raven on my lap, resuming leaving kisses on her skin, but this time I lingered on each kiss a little longer. I felt her start to grind against me and pick up my face for another kiss. So I took the initiative and french kissed her while sliding my hand inside her jeans to touch her wetness. The kiss turned into a battle for dominance I was winning until she brought her hands under my shirt and started to trace circles on my abs. I definitely had a boner right now. I wanted her to know what she was doing to me so I rubbed up against her.

Suddenly there was a loud crash. Raven jumped off of me much too quickly for my liking. Looking around we see that silky had knocked over my mug from earlier. Raven's face was bright red so if I had to guess she was probably feeling very embarrassed about what had just happened. Before I had realized it Raven had teleported away without saying a probably went to her room. I sighed "Thanks for that silky" I said glancing at the broken mug I had to clean up. Right now I was furious at the little creature. If Star didn't love it so much I would throw silky from the top of the tower. I was about to stand up when I realized I still had a raging boner from Raven. "Well I'd better finish this one out I'm gonna have to clean up anyway." I grabbed my cock and started rubbing it vigorously "oh fuck, Raven"


End file.
